Ever After High: Beanstalks and Buckets
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Three special new students enter Ever After High with a smile. Starring my OCs, Jackie,Jenny, and Jackson, they enjoy their adventures at school. Jackie is the daughter of Jack and the Beanstalk and is a Royal. Jenny is the daughter of Jack and Jill and is a Rebel. Jackson is Royal and is the son of Jack and Jill. Enjoy the story!


Chapter 1

Today was the first day at Ever After High for these new students. They wanted to see what their story could look like here. It's their choice and they cherished it. As they walked in, Headmaster Grimm introduced himself and gave the girls their room keys. "I wonder who I"m rooming with!" Jackie squealed. "I wonder too!" Jenny said. "Yep." was all Jackson could say. Jackie and the others entered their dorm rooms. Everyone lived by themselves since they had nobody that they were rooming with. The next day the real day started. School at Ever After High. Oh yeah! And Legacy Day is held ever single time for new students at Ever After High so they can pledge their destinies either as a Royal or a Rebel. It's their choice. Everyone unpacked and got dinner. After dinner, they all fell asleep. They had to go to sleep early if they were gonna start their first day right. The next day... "I defintely know who I am gonna be!" Jackie said, greeting the sun and getting dressed. "Today is gonna be magical if you've got the beans to prove it!" Jackie said. In Jenny's dorm room, Jenny did whatever she usually did to start the day: get dressed and do whatever she wanted. But for her brother, it was all about falling down the hill and breaking his crown because it's so fun! Before investigating what classes they had, they had to do something important. Pledge their destinies. The new students stepped up on the stage. It was the day, it was the time. To flip the script or go on with your story!

Chapter 2

"My name is Jackie." Jackie said, "I want to be the next person to recieve the magic beans to grow the beanstalk my father has." She got the key and unlocked her story. Jackie Beanstalk was a Royal! Next was Jenny. She most defintley knew what she was gonna do. Flip the script and rebel. "My name is Jenny and I don't like my story. I fall down and break my crown, how is that happy? I wanna change that so when I fall down I'm not wearing my crown or not fall at all." Jenny said. Jenny was a Rebel! Next, was her brother, Jackson. Unlike his sister, he loved his destiny and asks his sister every single day why she doesn't follow it. Now, she hoped he understood. And if he kept pestering her about it, she'll never change her mind. If that's gonna happen in her story, let it be. "I'm Jackson. And yes, I am Jenny's brother. My story is Jack and Jill along with my sister. Unlike her, I want to follow with my destiny!" He wrote his destiny as a Royal! Then, it was time for lunch. No classes today, Legacy Day is so long. As Jackie was going through the line, she spotted the giant of her story. "Oh! Please don't eat me!" Jackie said. "I won't eat you. I'm a nice giant. My name's Tiny." Said the giant. "Hello. It kinda goes against destiny, though. You're supposed to eat me. I'm the daughter of Jack from Jack in the Beanstalk." Jackie said. "I understand." Tiny said, "But I love that I'm a Rebel. I am very sweet, I could help you get your lunch if you wanted." "Thank you but I've got it." What was that about? And Jackie has heard that her mom was gonna marry the giant and have her little brother some day. She couldn't stand it. If he grows up, he'll probably be a Rebel and the giant will be her stepdad. Instead of just her mom, her dad, and her, their was gonna be her stepdad, her mom, and her. What was gonna happen with Jack? Jackie couldn't dare to live around the giant. Her story says that he eats her! What will happen to her father if her mom got remarried? She decided to call her mom. "Hey Mom." Jackie said, "About the new baby, why do you feel the need to marry the giant? The one who eats us?" "I don't get what's so bad about it, babe. He's really nice, he's changed his ways." her mom said. "I doubt it." Jackie said, "Can he just be my distant cousin?" "Fine." her mom said, "if it makes you happy, I'll cancel the marriage. I will talk to your aunt about this. And if she says yes I will gladly be able to make him your little cousin." Jackie hung up. At least that was covered and she'll be able to be Royal still since her aunt was nowhere in the story.

Chapter 3

She ate her lunch and then it was time for meeting the students of Ever After High. They were split into groups of course. Jackie and Jackson went with the Royals and Jenny went with the Rebels. "I wonder who these wicked awesome students are!" Jackie said. "I'm Apple." said a blonde-haired girl with a red dress, bright blue eyes, and ruby lips. "I'm Briar." said a brown-haired girl with pink highlights. "My name's Blondie!" said a blonde-haired girl with a yellow and blue dress with bears on it, "Your outfit is just right!" "Thanks." Jackie said. She smiled. "Royals!" she annouced and the Royals circled around her, "I'm Jackie." "Nice to meet you!" they said. "And this, is Jackson. He is the son of Jack from Jack and Jill not my story." Jackie said, pointing to Jackson. "Hello." the Royals said. Now... to the Rebels! "I wanna know these people but will they understand? Everyone at Ever After High is Royal, right?" Jenny asked, looking around. "Nope." said a girl in the Rebels, "There are both Royals and Rebels. You seem to be one. Let me introduce myself. My name is Raven Queen and I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen making myself the stepsister of Apple White, the blonde in the red over in the Royals." "My name's Madeline but most people call me Maddie." said a girl with crazy teal and purple hair. "I'm Hunter." said a guy with brown hair with some shaved. "And my name's Cerise. The daughter of Little Red Riding Hood." said a girl with black hair with a white streak in it. "Little Red Riding Hood? Shouldn't you be Royal then?" Jenny asked. "They are the biggest Rebels of all time." Cerise said, "Red has married the Big Bad Wolf and I need to hide my wolf ears under my hood. That is why I am Rebel. I am so scared." "Aww. I feel so bad for you." Jenny said. "Thanks." Cerise said, "I can't show my face much though." She pulled down her hood some more. Then, a girl came rushing through. "Sorry I'm late!" she said. The girl had bright orange hair and she was dressed in rags. "Oh my Grimm!" Apple said, "Ashlynn, are you OK?" "I'm late. I look terrible." Ashlynn said, "Please call for my fairy godmother, quick!" Faye appeared out of nowhere and changed her rags into a beautiful dress. "You must be a new Royal!" Faye and Ashlynn said. "Yes. My name is Jackie." siad Jackie, "what are your names?" "My name's Ashlynn." said the orange-haired beauty. "And I'm her fairy godmother. My name's Faye." said the fairy godmother. "Nice to meet you both!" Jackie said. Then, everyone headed towards the Castleteria for dinner. Having dinner was a charm, but then it was time to go to their dorms. The school day started tomorrow and Jackie knew it. Royal classes just for her, she couldn't wait to start her very first class periods with all of the Royals!

Chapter 4

_Jackie Beanstalk_

_Parent's Story: Jack and the Beanstalk_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to grow beanstalks all over the world with as much beans as I have! _

_My "Magic" Touch: Beans, much? I love planting magic beans!_

_Storybook Romance Status: Oh my Grimm! I wish I knew!_

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I really can't resist beans. I lose control whenever I see some and can't wait to either eat them or grow more beanstalks with them._

_Favorite Food: I'm a huge vegetarian. Either the leaves off of the beanstalk or the magic beans, anything of that sort I love!_

_Favorite Subject: I don't know, yet! _

_Least Favorite Subject: I don't know._

_Quote: Where there's beans, there's me! I love making meat subsitutes with tofu! OH! And growing beanstalks!_

_BFFA: Jackson Bucket and Apple White_

_Roommate: Home free!_

_Jenny Bucket_

_Parent's Story: Jack and Jill_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I just wanna change my story and not break my crown. Precious things broken don't work on me!_

_Storybook Romance Status: Sorry if I'm a little snappy but I've gotta work on my story before I find love! _

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: When others pressure me to follow my "Destiny". Excuuuuuse me, but I've got better things for my life!_

_Favorite Food: I really enjoy the Hoho cakes! _

_Favorite Subject: I don't really know._

_Least Favorite Subject: Look above, please._

_Quote: I just wanna change my story so I don't break my crown. _

_BFFA: Raven Queen and Cerise Hood. _

_Roommate: Home free!_

_Jackson Bucket_

_Parent's Story: Jack and Jill_

_Secret Heart's Desire: Walking up the hill to fetch a pail of water and falling right after, I know. It hurts, but I'd like to have my story told straight forward-basically the same but with my life._

_Storybook Romance Status: OK. I know it's forbidden but Hunter's doing it, right? So, it's safe to share my crush. I have a crush on Melody Piper. Her DJing is amazing and she's the fairest after Apple of course._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I swear someone is always trying to make me wet. When I go to class, right where the door is, water splashes on me. Then, everyone starts laughing. Another fairy-fail._

_Favorite Food: Just like my sister, I really love Hohos!_

_Favorite Subject: I don't really know right now._

_Least Favorite Subject: Please look above. _

_Quote: Well water is such an awesome drink! _

_BFFA: I'm not quite sure. _

_Roommate: Home free!_

_Faye Enchanting_

_Parent's Story: Cinderella_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I love to help Ashlynn with her outfits._

_Storybook Romance Status: That's for Ashlynn. I'll find him when I'm ready._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I don't think I have one._

_Favorite Food: I really enjoy the taste of heaven. Like literally, I love Angel Food Cake!_

_Favorite Subject: Princessology. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Debate._

_Quote: Bippity Boppity Boo, Toodleoo!_

_BFFA: Ashlynn Ella _

_Roommate: Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty. Full house, I know._

Chapter 5

The next morning, Jackie, Jenny, and Jackson awoke. First day of learning, Jackie couldn't wait. She would just chat it up with the Royals if she was allowed. Jackie greeted the sun and got dressed. Time to meet the new day, as Jackie thought! The three headed to breakfast. Today was pancakes. Yummy! Everyone got some pancakes and sat down and ate. "Charming!" Jackie said. After breakfast, it was time to go to first period. Jackie headed towards her first period. She was so hexcited! She was gonna find out her favorite subject. First, was Kingdom Management. Sounded ever after awesome! She walked in to Kingdom Management and greeted the teacher with great kindness. "Hello." said the teacher, "My name is Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen. You must be Jackie and this boy must be Jackson." "Hi." Jackie said and Jackson just waved. They sat down at their assigned spots and learned about managing a kingdom. The bell than rang for their next period. That being, Wooing 101. Jackie and the other Royals headed towards Wooing 101. "My name is Professor Knight. For these two new Royals, I introduce myself. I am the teacher of Wooing 101. This class is Wooing 101. You will learn a lot so I expect you to listen carefully and do whatever I expect of you. Let's begin the class!" Jackie was so happy learning new stuff. Maybe Wooing 101 was her favorite class! It was so fun but also was Kingdom Management! Which one could she pick? Oh well, she'll experience every single class first and then pick. When the bell rang, Jackie checked her Royal class schedule. Up next was Princessology. "What's Princessology?" Jackie asked Apple. "It's an awesome class where you learn how to royally behave! It's so ever after awesome, you've just gotta try it! Wait until you see Mrs. Her Majesty White Queen again! She is just the bomb!" Apple explained. _I don't need this class. _Jackie thought, _What's the point of learning how to royally behave if you already know how? _She went on with it anyways. "Hello again!" said the White Queen, "Welcome to Princessology! Let's work on our smiles! Don't smile too much or else it'll be crazy but we need to smile, smile, smile!" Everyone did smile practice. Then, it was time to sing. Apple White led everyone in the songs since she was Snow White's daugher after all!

Chapter 6

After every single class, Jackie couldn't make up her mind. Maybe she would some day. The other Royals encouraged her to make up her mind so she knew. She'll find out he rfavorite subject one day. Now, it was time to sleep.

THE END


End file.
